I'm Not Leaving You
by immortalrose226
Summary: With Pietro's death, Vision knows what he has to do, he knows only Pietro can save Wanda from the grief his death has placed upon her, a Wanda and Pietro pairing...WandaxPietro


_**Your judging me aren't you ! yep... Oh well you know you love this ship! 3 Besides Wanda is the only person who Pietro really connects to and come on! Age of Ultron, they're like a little married couple or shit like that...anyway rate and review! 3 3 I live for them!**_

Vision watched as Wanda fleed, running out the door, crystal tears droplets shining from her eyes, he could see parts of her power bloom out of her, flaring with her emotion. He looked down to the floor stopping himself from looking at her, stopping himself from running after her tearful beautiful silloette. He had made it his buisness to arrive to the awake as soon as possible, after Pietro's death he knew Wanda would be a mess. Never before had he seen such a bond between a brother and sister...never before had he seen a bond this strong between two people.

He looked at his surroundings, hero's so strong, who had seen such tragedy and kept their faces strong kept themselves unfeeling to the brute force, they were mourning for their deceased brother, their deceased family member. It was astonishing when he looked around at how Tony had pulled together this wake, never did he think this would be a reason to look at the Stark residence, to look at it in sorrow...  
He sought out Tony through the room and stood solemnly beside him ,"How, how has Wanda been coping?" Tony visibly sighed in a more slumped manner as he found his voice and said in a hushed tone looking around him quickly before saying, looking anywhere else but Vision ,"She's been...a wreck, the poor girl woke up screaming last night, She'll live...she's a survivor, he was a part of her, and now that part's gone, I don't think she'll ever be the same...but she'll survive."

Vision strode away as politely as he could manage, he knew just as well as Tony that this was what would break Wanda, this wouldn't be some death she would cry herself out about and magically heal, this would be what slowly ate at her being day by day, this would be what would break her humanity, tear her to pieces before we could even have the chance to heal her wound in some, any way...

He came to the door of the room which held the dead part of dear Wanda's soul, he opened the door slowly, looking and thankfully realising that only Natasha occupied the room, only her and Pietro. He strided into the room, her head snapping up as he did, tilting slightly looking at him.  
His voice spoke in a brittle tone ,"Do you mind if I sit with him for a while?" Natasha nodded her head slightly in a knowing way and silently got up and exited the room, leaving a harsh silence behind her.

Vision sat in her chair and looked down at the boy's face, a slight frown staining his features ,"Do you have any idea what you've done to Wanda, little fast boy, this is going to tear her, rip her to shreds and it-it's your fault."  
His voice caught in his throat ,"Fast little boy, what was the point of your speed, when it caused your untimely death in the end? Fast boy appeared not to be fast enough..."

He dragged his hand across his head in frustration, his finger circling the gem in the middle of his head, the beloved 'infinity stone'. He sat looking at the boy staring at the pale runes of what used to be his face.  
He circled the stone on his forehead, when it dawned apon him, a terrible thing to do...something that defied the nature of the very world he and they all lived on. To save the little 'fast boy', in his mind he knew, knew that it was utterly wrong, but Wanda...He couldn't, he wouldn't see her suffer, see her crumble to dust and be powerless watching her fall into her deepest fears.

He said no...in his mind but he knew there was no point in doing so, he knew he would be weak and give the girl a chance to be happy, he was doing it for her. He felt sentiment for her, sentiment he couldn't understand, with that he leaned his forehead and the stone, to the silver locked boy's forehead ,"Fast little boy...do not make me regret this..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wanda looked down from the cliff in the woods she was sitting on, picking rocks from the ground with her power and barrelling them forward down into the cliff, into the endless pit of rocks and earth. She couldn't remember, at what point had she stopped caring about the tears that freely flowed down her porcelinn face, they streaked down from her eyes cascading down as if they were a graceful waterfall.

Pietro...Pietro...Pietro...Pietro, his name wouldn't stop going through her head and only then did she realised that she was speaking it as well...did it matter...what did matter now?  
A part of her felt anger towards Pietro, anger towards how he effortlessly left her to dust, he left her to decay in memories turned sour by his untimely...departure. It was little things that sent her over the edge things like him doing her hair for her, or comforting her when she had nightmares and willingly holding her when she asked him to stay, to keep the nightmares of her father away. It was the way his hair would sometimes whip her in the face when he suddenly decided to throw her on his back running into the wind, making her forget any pain.

Unknowingly she started humming a soft melody, a soft tune, forgetting it's origin until sobs would rack her body from head to toe as she remembered that the melody, that soft melody was the song Pietro tought her how to dance to she remembered it so clearly...

 _The radio blared the song in the idle ship they sat in waiting for the others. Without rhyme or reason she started bobbing her head along to the song, it was pretty...if you could describe a song like that, it spoke of love and beauty. What possessed her to do so she would never know...but she suddenly got up and swirled in the limited space she had, twirled unsure of what she was doing...lost in it._

 _She quickly got snapped out of her daydream as she saw Pietro smirking, leaning casually on the doorframe. She gasped blushing from head to toe, thinking of how ridiculous she must have looked. His smirk widened ,"You know sis, I didn't think you could torture someone with making them watch terrible dancing until...now."_

 _Her eyes blazed in anger, how dare he insult her, how dare he mock her dancing, he probably couldn't dance for his life. She smirked now as well ,"Like you could do any better!" Shock and mock hurt spiraled onto his face ,"Dear sister, I'll have you know my dancing is like none other, It could be a form of mind control, how I am so good!" She smiled distracted with how he could be so easily wound up ,"Fat chance, brother, like I believe you could beat me at anything." She laughed at how his features went so indignant._

 _Before she could see what was happening, he had sped over to her, taking her hands in his delicately, his smirk right back on his face ,"Let the master show you how it's done..." With that he started swirling her in the limited space, dancing so beautifully it shocked her so. He started saying the steps out loud so that she could dance just as sweetly as him. The song finished and he stepped away from her and did a mock bow. ,"See sister, I am truly just...your superior." She shook her head laughing slightly ,"Oh shutup Pietro and go get changed, you're gonna knock the country out!" She comically waved in front of her nose, as if she was waving stink away. He quickly sniffed his armpit and shrugged still with that stupid smile scrawled across his face..._

She was heaving with sobs, and soaking an unknown chest, whom she hadn't realised she'd been sobbing on. She jumped back in shock to see who was comforting her broken soul. She screamed in a half wail as she looked upon the planes of the face she was staring at...It was none other that her lost other half...It was P-Pietro!

His hand quickly covered her mouth muffling her scream, his eyes panicked wildly ,"Shit...Wanda...I'm sorry I-I probably shouldn't have come straight to you, but hey y-you didn't see that coming...did you?" He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as Wanda's fear slowly transformed to shock, seeing this he slowly lowered his hand from her mouth. He watched her eagarly as she sat back looking at him in shock, her eyes the size of dinner plates ,"P-Pietro...how how are you here...you die..." Her body again racked with sobs as she couldn't form the word 'died' on her lips.

She watched as his eyes looked worriedly at her, filled with genuine concern. She stared at him tears flowing down her face and then letting herself go, she launched herself at his being, wrapping her arms as tightly as she could around his torso yelping slightly ,"I don't care P-Pietro, I'm just so glad you're back..."

He smiled hugging her back with equal vigor ,"Wanda...you have no idea how I missed you, no idea...I'm so glad I have you back and I know I said this before but-but... I promise...I'll never leave you..." His breathing hitched as his face buried in her shoulder, and she could feel the wetness of his tears blooming on her jacket. Shock flew through her system, was the unbreakable Pietro crying...over her?

She pushed him back slightly so she could look at his own puffy eyes matching hers. She smiled slightly, feeling the smile crack her face. He smiled back at her bringing his calloused hands to her face, his fingers tracing her features, as if in fear that this was the last time he could memorize her beautiful face. Her eyes fluttered closed as his hands delicately traced over her features, over her eyelids, her cheeks and then her plump lips, he repititively traced over her lips. She slowly opened her eyes to look in his and what she saw in his eyes shocked her, but what shocked her more was that her eyes mirrored the same look. A silence dawned over them as they sat their noses almost touching.

Suddenly Wanda felt herself being pulled tightly to Pietro's chest and his crystal blue eyes looking into the brown haze of hers before closing his eyes and placing his lips tenderly apon hers. Shock spiralled through her system as her eyes flew open , but as she felt his lips message hers, she fluttered her eyes closed and twined her arms around his neck pulling him closer and kissing him back with just as must passion as he roughly kissed her with, if not more. She pressed her tongue to his lip, just as she did, his eyes flew open and he jumped away from her as quick as lightning.

,"Shit Wanda...I-I'm sorry I-I wasn't thinking and-and..." Wanda pulled him close in a tender hug which he responded softly to ,"Shhh Pietro," She looked back in his eyes seeing a bit more comfort in his blue orbs that looked into her soul like no one else could. ,"Let's go back, I'm sure the others will want to see you." She smiled warmly at him, at that he quickly put her gently on his back and flew through the woods, back from where they left, where the others would be waiting for them...

 _ **Ooooooo, I'm planning on writing another chapter soon, aren't they soooo cute 3 I blame the comics for making this a terrible...but perfect ship byeessssyzzzz...for now mwhahahahahahahhahahaha :) rate, review :P**_


End file.
